Fanfic 07 ghost chapter 2
by ArthuriaMariePendragon
Summary: Chapter 3 update ! Senangnya ! Lebih panjang kok ! Ga ditulis pake dialog lagi ... Gomen ... Baca dan review ...
1. Chapter 1

Rutin Tiap Hari

Disclaimer : 07 ghost bukan punya saya kalo punya saya , saya bakal bikin Frau dan Teito teman sejak kecil …

Warning ! OOC , abal , aneh , ancur , dll

Pair : Frau x Teito

Author's note …

Halo … ini pertama kalinya saya bikin sebuah FF … jadi , yoroshiku … saya senang sekali karena dapat menulis cerita tentang dua tokoh 07 ghost kesukaan saya … Saya berusaha agar ini bisa jadi cerita yang ga jadi dialog untuk sekarang … Anyway enjoy !

Chap 2 : apa sebabnya ?

Masih di kamar Frau , masih bingung , dan masih agak canggung … Teito berusaha mengingat – ingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi malam … " Kamu kan yang datang secara tiba – tiba kemari ? " kata Frau sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya yang queen size itu …

" eh ? " kata Teito masih bingung … Sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya , Frau berkata " kemarin kan hujan deres banget kamu ingat ga ? "

" eh ? "

" jangan eh mulu ! "

Teito masih bingung aja …

.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian , Teito berkata …

" Gomen , Frau … Yang kuingat hanya … Ada hujan deras lalu aku tertidur … Itu saja … "

" cih ! Kau aneh … Apa kau takut ? "

Teito sangat terkejut ! Lalu berkata dengan wajah yang agak memerah …

" Ta … Takut ? Ma … mana mungkin ! A … aku kan sudah 16 tahun !"

Frau yang melihat wajah merah Teito langsung berkata dengan nada menggoda …

" oh … Benarkah ? " sambil menyeringai dia berkata …

" kalau begitu aku akan minta ramalan cuaca sama Lab … Dia akan memberi tahuku nanti malam cuacanya bagaimana … Kalau nanti malam hujan , aku menantangmu ya ! Kalau hujan dan nanti malam kau datang ke kamarku , berarti kau takut … Hehe … aku mandi dulu ah !" lalu terbang ( ? ) ke kamar mandi … Teito hanya dapat menatap pintu yang ditutup gurunya yang gila mandi itu … Lalu dia meninggalkan kamar gurunya itu …

Skip ke siang hari , kita pergi ke taman Labrador yang seperti biasanya … Hangat dan terang … Weks ! Siapa tuh ? Oh … Si pirang ternyata … ( Frau : masalah lo rambut w pirang ? )Kayaknya dia memang niat buat taruhan ma Teito nih … Gawat nih …

" Hei Lab ! " panggil si pirang …

" Ya Frau ? " kata Labrador seperti biasa … Lembut kaya'cewek …

" Lab aku mau tahu nih … " kata Frau langsung ke inti …

" Cuaca nanti malam kan ? " kata Labrador secara cepat … " Hari ini hujan lagi … "

Frau langsung menyeringai dan berlari sambil berteriak " arigatou Lab ! " lalu pergi dan mencari Teito …

To be continued

Author's note

Waktu Teito bilang umurnya 16 tahun … Itu hanya perkiraan saya … Minna ! Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Rutin Tiap Hari

Disclaimer : 07 ghost bukan punya saya kalo punya saya , saya bakal bikin Frau dan Teito teman sejak kecil …

Warning ! OOC , abal , aneh , ancur , dll

Pair : Frau x Teito

Author's note …

Lagi – lagi aku mengacaukan summary … Cih … Ga seru … Pokoknya di sini mereka bakal ngelanjutin taruhan super bodoh mereka … aku ga bisa jamin siapa yang menang loh !Please enjoy !

Chap 3 : Taruhan

Segera setelah Frau menemukan Teito , Frau segera bicara mengenai taruhannya …

" kuso gaki ! " Frau … Itulah kata Teito dalam hati … Jelaslah nyadar … Tiap hari kan dipangggilnya gitu mulu … Tiba – tiba , orang yang sudah diduga oleh Teito itu memegang punggung Teito yang panjang itu … ( Author : panjangan mana ma Hakuren ya ? )

" nani ? " kata Teito dengan malas … Tau kalau pembicaraan mereka akan berakhir dengan 'taruhan' untuk nanti malam …

" ada apa sih ? " Teito mengulang dengan sedikit keras …

" nanti malam **hujan** loh … " kata dengan penekanan di kata hujan … lalu tertawa … " kau akan kalah kuso gaki ! " Lalu tertawa ala pengurus apartemen palm woods : mr . bitters … nge – fans kayaknya …

" apa saja deh ! Katakan peraturannya … " kata Teito mulai kesal …

" hehe … Kita bikin simpel aja ya … yang menang dapat satu keinginan … Wakari desu ka ? " Dengan senyum ala Gin Ichimaru …

" yare … yare … Sana pergi… aku mau belajar dulu … "

Setelah mengatakan itu , Teito pergi ke salah satu rak buku dan mencari buku yang sangat di butuhkannya … Frau pun pergi ke taman selatan dan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat dirindukannya … lau tersenyum dan berkata " apa kabar ? "…

_**Frau POV **__**...**_

" apa kabar ? " kataku …

Aku sudah sangat lama mengenal orang ini … Tapi dia tak pernah mengenalku … Sakit sih … aku jadi merasakan apa yang dirasakan kuso itu ketika Mikage meninggalkannya … Dan kembali dalam bentuk lain …

" aku baik … aku sedang taruhan dengan muridku sekaligus orang yang sangat ku sukai … Kalau kau masih ada , mungkin akan kupikirkan sekali lagi rencanaku ini … " Rasanya aku senang sekali dapat berbicara pada orang yang pernah mewakili ayahku ini … hhh …

( Frau POV end )

_**Teito POV **__**… **_

Sekarang di perpustakaan … Aku sama sekali tak dapat berkonsentrasi belajar karena memikirkan guruku itu … orang yang ku impikan tiap malam dan ku khawatirkan tiap hari … Doushite ? Aku benar – benar sudah gila ! Gara – gara sering pergi bersamanya , kini aku tak dapat mamlingkan ingatanku darinya …

" Sial ! " Umpatku …

" Hei … " Tiba – tiba suara seorang pria mengagetkan ku … Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang , Ternyata , pemilik suara itu adalah Hakuren …

" yo … " katanya dengan nada lembut …

" oh … hai … "

" dari tadi kau agak pucat … Daijoubu desu ka ? "

" oh … tentu saja … " kataku …

" kau tau kan Teito … Kalo kau ada masalah , cerita saja padaku … Aku pasti mendengarkanmu kok … " Lalu Hakuren berdiri dan meninggalkan ku …

( Teito POV end )

_**Normal POV**__** … **_

Hari sudah semakin sore … Saat matahati terbenam , aku duduk dengan Razette di sampingku di kolam air mancur … Saat matahari benar – benar tertidur di ufuk barat , hujan turun …

" Ah … hujan … Sesuai kata Labrador – san … Ja ! Razette … Aku masuk ya … Aku harus siap teruhan nih … Sampai jumpa ya !" Teito pun segera berlari ke dalam gereja menuju kamarnya …

" ah … handuk … handuk … Aku harus mencarinya ! Bisa – bisa aku sakit … "

Setelah Teito menemukan handuk dan mandi …

" sebaiknya aku tidur saja … Oyasumi Mikage … "

" bururupya ! "

To be Continued

Author's note

Matakku ! Aku benar – benar bikin FF panjang ! Aku mau bikin adegan lanjutan di satu ff ... Tapi ga tau caranya ! Tolong dong beritahu aku buat yang sudah tau ! Tolong Review ya … biar aku tau … Arigatou …


End file.
